lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sybil Mira
New Beijing |age = |family = None |fate = Deceased (suicide after mental torture by Linh Cinder) |species = Human |ethnicity = Lunar |gender = Female |skin = Honey |hair = Black |eye = Gray |id = |nationality = Luna |occupation = Head Thaumaturge of Luna |height = 5'9" |image = Sybil Mira by liuet.jpeg}} Sybil Mira was Queen Levana's head thaumaturge. Biography Early in Channary's reign, she was described as "the court's ambassador with the biochemical research team" (the group responsible for creating Letumosis). Then she was deemed the official royal representative of ungifted affairs by Queen Channary. Sybil Mira was initially the head thaumaturge of Levana and the ambassador of Luna to the Eastern Commonwealth. Her personal guard was Jacin Clay. Sybil was in charge of taking care of the ungifted Lunar children being held captive in the dormitories before they were later moved; most notably, she was the mistress of Crescent Darnel before the hacker's betrayal. Her role in the Lunar court was said to be "between a doting lapdog and gleeful servant who delighted in seeing to Queen Levana's cruelest requests", seen when she attacked and nearly blinded an innocent Earthen servant just because Queen Levana asked her to. Death During Kai's kidnapping, Sybil discovered Linh Cinder and the crew on the rooftop and ordered for her and her friends to be killed. When Sybil manipulated Wolf into attempting to kill Cinder, Cinder retaliated by attacking Sybil's mind. This led her to lose control over her gift and torture Sybil, who went insane and ultimately killed herself by jumping off the Eastern Commonwealth palace roof. Recent events In Cress, Sybil visited the satellite Cress resided on with Jacin accompanying her. When she discovered that Cress was in contact with the Rampion, planning to escape, she tied her up and took advantage of the situation. Later, when the Rampion arrived at the satellite and Carswell Thorne entered the satellite, she, with the assistance of her Lunar gift, set the satellite crashing for Earth and made her way into the cargo ship, where she then revealed herself and attacked the crew. After a while, Jacin shot Sybil, though Sybil survived and went back to Luna, taking Scarlet prisoner, and Jacin willingly stayed on the Rampion. Characteristics Physical attributes Sybil was exceptionally beautiful, with waist-length "glossy raven's-wing hair falling down her back" and warm, honeyed skin. She also had cold, gray eyes. Like most thaumaturges, her beauty was not an illusion, unlike Queen Levana's. Sybil was assumed to be statuesque and tall. Personality As head thaumaturge and Levana's favorite underling, Sybil took the title very seriously. She displayed little to no emotion and always acted professionally to whomever she talked to. She was described as seeming to be very self-assured and confident. She was also a very ruthless woman, shown to have zero sympathy for anybody who got in her or her queen's way. An example would be Cress, whom Sybil kept to live in a satellite for half of her life for the sake of spying on Earthen government officials. Despite this, she was adept at faking motherly emotions towards Cress during her childhood in order to gain the fruits of her skills. Relationships Cress Darnel Ever since Cress was a child, Sybil treated her in a repulsive manner due to her status as a shell. When Cress was only 9, Sybil kept her in a satellite for Earthen research over a 7 year timespan until she was 16 - the time when Sybil found out Cress was in contact with external individuals, Cinder's group. Sybil responded only by glamouring herself as Cress and attacking the group, who attempted to rescue Cress from being under further control by Levana. The real Cress was soon found bound and gagged elsewhere, exhibiting Sybil's true feelings towards Cress, evidently believing Cress to be disposable. Levana Blackburn Sybil was entirely devoted to Levana and showed utter professionalism and devotion in front of the former Lunar queen. She took Levana's criticism and orders to heart, trying to fulfill Levana's wishes to the fullest extent. In turn, Levana considered Sybil her favorite thaumaturge and suspected that she was the only member of her court truly loyal to her. Trivia * While the character that Sybil Mira was based off can be up for debate, it can be argued that she took the role of both the Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Mother Gothel from Rapunzel. ** She was the Magic Mirror from Snow White because she was considered Levana's confidante, the latter alluding to the Evil Queen from the same fairytale. Like in the fairytale, the Evil Queen confided in the Magic Mirror to uncover Snow White's whereabouts. ** She was also Mother Gothel from Rapunzel due to the fact that she oversaw all of Cress' confinement and was the only person in Cress' life to be considered a motherly figure. Fanarts Sybil by AbbiDaSquirrel.jpg|by © Abbi Whozit References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Fairest Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Thaumaturges